Forever His
by DeeDee2016
Summary: Story follows two sisters Alex and Clary Fray and their mundane friend Simon Lewis. Finding out that their mother was a Shadow Hunter, was never easy truth for them. But the hardest thing that they discovered is that she was wife of notorious man Valentine Morgenstern. Alex's life gets even more complicated when Jace Herondale comes into her life turning her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

The blue light illuminated the small space of Pandemonium club where Clary and Alexandra went with Simon. Everywhere, Alex could see a very weird symbol, the symbol of the rune she used to draw every time. Clary in one minute poked at her sister's arm, seeing the situation in front of her. Some evil eyes have been looking at her, she seen a dark hair boy, muscular looking at her.

"I shouldn't have come here." Clary whispered.

Alexandra shrugged off the weird feeling and grinned at Clary, dragging her onto the dance floor.

"We came here to relax. So come on." Clary rolled her eyes at her older sister but grinned. Within a few minutes, Clary was relaxed, Alexandra and Clary had a good time. Clary seen the way the guys have been looking as Alexandra moved. She definitely drawn attention with her slim figure, green eyes, long hair, and her full lips.

When the song changed, Alexandra and Clary returned to Simon and Clary than sighed, "I will just go outside and take in the fresh air, okay? Will you be okay?" Clary asked.

"Of course I would be." After Clary left, Alexandra looked at the situation in front of her. A girl walked towards the muscular dark haired boy, the girl had a beautiful gown tied into her hair, her blue eyes, half-lidded opened, scanned the boy. She ran a hand down his arm, while in another she held something that looked like a knife.

She was smirking at him as she opened a bit of the dress, the muscular boy growled and showed her hard, she smirked and swung her head and the whip wrapped around his neck he fell down and she pulled him towards her with such force. Alexandra gasped, but she didn't let out any sound.

Then two boys appeared one with a bow and one with the blade, strangely made. Alexandra shuddered when he slayed the boy in a matter of seconds. Alexandra's eyes watched this with horror, she heard her sister screaming, but her attention was now at those golden eyes that have stared into hers.

Drawing her in, she felt as if time had stopped for her. Like everything disappeared, his eyes stared into hers. She tilted her head, and the moment was gone. His eyes still watched her, with much curiosity.

Than she said, "Let's go, Clary." Alexandra said.

"Alex, do you see what I had seen, right?" Clary stuttered.

"Yes, which is why you will listen to me." Alexandra said warningly to Clary. Redhead sighed and then left Alexandra.

Alexandra pursed her lips looking at the girl in the white dress, the brown haired boy, and a boy with golden eyes, before she sent them a last glance and walked out of the club.

Once they were out of the club, Alex swore she would never step her foot in that club ever again. Clary clutched for Alexandra like for dear life, and Alexandra could feel the fear in herself.

"Alex, would you believe me if I told you that I seen three silhouettes killing that boy, right?" Clary asked looking really pale, Simon raised an eyebrow over his glasses.

"I haven't seen anything. Are you sure you had seen it?" Simon asked Alexandra who nodded.

"But, none of us should mention what happened, or our mother will flip, and I really don't want to go to that Bane guy. He is weird." Alexandra made grimace.

"I agree." Clary said. "He has a weird sense of clothing." Alexandra eyed her and then she laughed out loudly while they were waiting for the cab.

"Simon, take Clary to the house, if mom asks where I am tell her I need time alone." Alexandra said, Simon was hesitant but he sighed.

"She will kill me, Alex, but fine." Alexandra seen them walking to the cab. She turned around and walked towards the Central Park and she then felt something burning into her hand. She hissed holding her forearm.

She took a deep breath as she pulled her sleeve and to relieve the symbol she was drawing over the years. She didn't know what was happening, but she had some weird feeling in her stomach.

She looked up at the storm, dark sky. She took a deep breath and felt someone watching her, she turned around on her hill to see again those pair of golden eyes, and that girl and that other boy.

_Were they after her? What did she do wrong? _

Than her phone vibrated, she picked it up. "Yes?"

"Alexandra!" She heard her mom's voice talking through the noise. She heard a male's voice that screamed at Jocelyn to open the door. Shiver ran down her spine.

"Mom! What happened? Who is there? Tell me!" Alexandra demanded.

"Alex, listen to me. Go find Clary and Simon and ran as far as you can. Do not talk to anyone, but don't come close to house! Do you understand me." Jocelyn growled into the phone.

"Yes, but mom-"

"Alexandra Fairchild do as I tell you!" Alexandra looked at the phone without thinking she took off running away from Central park towards Manhattan, pushing through the crowds of people not caring what they would probably say. She even avoided the burning sensation in her hand.

As soon as she arrived there, she seen Clary. "We must go, Clary. Someone is in the house." Alexandra said.

"I thought you were with Simon?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I sent him home, I realized something was up so I decided to come back home." Clary said.

"Clary, we can't stay here. Mom said we need to take Simon with us and to go as far as we can." Alex said softly.

"No! We are not going without her." And with that Clary walked in the house and Alexandra growled. Simon looked at Alexandra and sighed.

"She never listens." Alex huffed.

Alex's sense that something was wrong, grew even much bigger as much steps as she took. She opened the door. The lights were on, lamps were scattered around. The phone receiver was forcefully pulled out of wall. The kitchen was a real mess: half of the wall had fallen down on the stove, the place where they kept food was demolished.

"Stay close to me, Clary. I have a bad feeling "Alex whispered.

"What happened in here?" Clary whispered.

There was no reply. She went into the living room. Both windows were open, yards of white curtains blowing in the breeze like restless ghosts. Only when the wind dropped and the curtains settled did Clary and Alex see that the cushions had been ripped from the sofa and scattered around the room. Some were torn lengthwise, cotton innards spilling onto the floor.

The bookshelves had been tipped over, their contents scattered. The piano bench lay on its side, gaping open like a wound, Jocelyn's beloved music books spewing out.

The most terrifying were the paintings. Every single one had been cut from its frame and ripped into strips, which were scattered across the floor. It must have been done with a knife, canvases were almost impossible to tear with your bare hands. The empty frames looked like bones.

"Mom!" Clary screamed, her small body trembling against Alex.

Silence answered her, then suddenly, a noise sounded through the apartment, raising the short hairs along the nape of her neck, like something being knocked over, a heavy object striking the floor with a dull thud. The thud was followed by a dragging, slithering noise and it was coming toward the bedroom. Stomach contracting in terror, the two of them scrambled to their feet and turned around slowly.

Then, on Alex's horror, she seen an unnatural thing. It began to slither slowly down the wall. Alex was frozen for a slight moment, but not enough so that her brain would freeze, both her and Clary looked at each other.

"Go into the kitchen, turn on the stove. Just do it!" Alex hissed at the corner of her eyes. The thing was on it's feet now, crawling slowly towards her while she pushed Clary towards the kitchen. Backing a way, she held eye contact with the creature, then the drawer opened to relieve blades strangely made like the one that the boy was holding.

She licked her lips and took the blade without thinking clutching it tightly to her chest. The creature hurled towards Alex, attacking her, then she heard a voice. She snatched her hand and realized that the thing hurt her. She hissed in pain falling on her knees.

_Use the blade, get up and fight._

With a growl, Alex pushed off the thing from her, it hit right into the wall, the action cause the thing to get angry even more and it slowly curled into a small ball before it launch itself towards her face she pushed him right towards the kitchen where Clary was, landing right on top of the stove that Clary turned on.

Before it exploded, Alex slayed its throat with the blade. She grabbed Clary and jumped into her room taking a deep breath. Her hand was still burning, her body felt like jell-o, but she made herself to move. She felt dizzy, and she slowly crawled hearing footsteps. She was ready to attack when she seen the same people from the club.

" Ravenor demon." The girl said with a sneer. The boy with golden eyes finally pulled down his hood and narrowed his eyes at Alex who still held onto the blade.

"How did you killed it?" The girl asked, Alex was quicker and pointed the sword at her and growled.

"Isn't too god damn obvious. With the sword that I found in my mom's drawer." Alex responded harshly.

"You are in my house, therefore we should ask YOU some questions." Clary snapped at them

On other hand, blonde haired boy looked at Alex amused but it looked like he tried to hide it. Clary seen that Alex fell on her knees suddenly and collapsed onto the floor she looked up at the ceiling, her whole world spinning around, she looked at the boy half lidded, before she glanced pulling out a small thing and drawn something on her arm before she closed her eyes.

That's when her life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

Alex had been sleeping for nearly a week, she felt completely drained, her body trembled when she tried to get up. She got up with the help of the girl named Isabelle, she wore the clothes that she gave her. It fitted her nicely. She walked down the halls to see a Persian cat, meowed at her, and Alex smiled bending down to pat her. Suddenly, the cat ran and Alex decided to follow her.

And of course, it brought her to a music room, where she heard a sound from a piano. It's been awhile since she didn't play it anymore. She opened the door and found him.

"I should have introduced myself to you earlier. How rude of me." He spoken up before his golden eyes stared into hers piercingly.

Alex catched the sarcastic remark and she raised her eyebrow while she folded her arms and leaned against the grand piano to look at him.

"Very rude indeed." Alex responded in the same tone, on which he looked at her amused.

"My name is Jace Wayland. Shadowhunter, demon slayer." He responded.

"I wonder how you ended up here." Jace asked her.

"I followed the cat." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Church." Jace stated to smile which played at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah."She responded, when Jace bent to catch it, the Church went jumping into Alex's arms. She looked puzzled and then she grinned widely.

"Nice to meet you, Church. I am Alexandra, but you can call me, Sasha." She said using a nickname, but she could swear that she knew that someone was calling her like that.

She noticed how Jace's face went on the mention of that nickname, he pursed his lips then looked at the cat then back at her.

"He doesn't like humans too much unless if they pat him, but he strangely is very fond of you." Jace replied. She smiled then the door swung opened and she seen a boy and he then looked from between them.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"A little, thanks." She responded.

"Well, Hodge, our headmaster wants to see you." Alec's voice ranged from doorway, and she then looked at Jace then she put down Church, with a last pat she got up and pursed her lips.

"Tell me how should I come to the office, you don't need-"

"No, no. I'll take you there." Alec responded.

She narrowed one of her eyes at him and then nodded." Alright, lead the way."

Jace followed them slowly from behind, they all walked into the library, it was like a heaven to her. She knew that she would adore this place. Her smile slowly creeped up.

"Oh dear, don't tell me you love books." The boy with jet-black hair moaned, Alex looked at him raising her eyebrows amusedly.

"You obviously hate books. Books are love, books are life." She seen Jace smirked, she replied to the smirk then turned around. She then seen a raven standing on the chair, but the silhouette relieved a man, a taller man.

"This is Hugo, he is a raven. And as such, he knows many things." He patted the raven on his shoulder and looking at him with curiosity. Alex stared a little at raven, she could swear she seen it somewhere, but she wasn't sure. Her glance landed at Hodge.

"I, meanwhile, am Hodge Starkweather. Professor of history and as such I don't know nearly enough." He smiled extending his hand, she accepted it and then shook it.

"I am Alexandra Fray." She said, remembering her mother's words.

Hodge on other hand walked towards her with a smile. "Same look, same beauty. Identically you are your mother." He said.

When she didn't replied, he smiled, "Your name is Alexandra Fairchild."

"You know my mother?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we were good friends while she was attending the institute." Hodge replied

A wave of anger and beliwerement ran through her veins, as she looked at Hodge. "She was a Shadowhunter." He replied.

Alex shook her head. "You must be wrong, my mom is a painter, she can't hold a sword." Hodge then smiled and walked towards something that looked like an old photo album. She suddenly, felt like she was being punched in the stomach.

"But...she never told me before." She whispered.

Hodge looked at her with sympathy.

"I am sure she had a good enough reason for that. Nobody should know the secrets of the Shadow World, unless if the kid has a blood of Clave." Hodge explained.

"Now, pull up your sleeve." He said, almost fatherly like. Alex obliged and pull up her sleeve and he smiled.

"Clairvoyant sight." Hodge whispered. Alex looked at the rune that was so much clearer than last week. She touched the rune on her hand and she sighed.

"What are Shadowhunters exactly?" Alex asked pulling down her sleeve.

Hodge looked at her for a few minutes, and then he said, "Follow me then, girl. The history class begins and it will be long." Hodge said not making any movement.

"Okay." Alex said to him. Hodge's eyes sparked with something that Alex couldn't explain. He looked at her curiously, almost as if he wanted to read her mind. He pursed his lips.

He brought her into a huge halls, there were statues with creatures. Her heart beat was beating fast when in front of her stood proudly, a graceful statue of Angel Raziel. In his right hand he held a cup and in another a sword with its wings.

"We, Shadowhunters are warriors of Earth. We often are known as children of Nephilim. Our only enemies are demons the servants of evil, they can take many forms. And of course forsakens. Forsakens are humans that have used runes on themselves, but those runes have destroyed them and made them into monsters." Hodge started telling the story.

"The legend of the origin of Shadowhunters is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demon invasions from the other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his own blood with the blood of men in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children." Hodge turning his eyes on Alex who listened to all of this intently.

"So my mom has Raziel blood." Alex stated.

Hodge smiled. "She was the most talented student, it was my honor to fight shoulder to shoulder with her. She was capable to take more than 4 demons, she was a smart and capable leader. She never let us down." Hodge said.

" She willingly sacrificed herself?" Alec asked.

"Yes, she sacrificed her life more than once. And as such, she broken a few rules of the Clave." Hodge said with a chuckle.

Alex looked at Hodge with amusement. "So she was a rebel as well?" Alex couldn't hide the fact that her mother and her had at least one thing in common.

"You can say so." Hodge said.

"Now, I have something for you." Hodge walked from behind the statue. He brought a blade and sword. It was something that Alex had never seen in her life. A sword made from pure silver. The pattern of small fairy wings carved in the blade.

"This had belonged to her. I thought it was time for you to have it." Hodge placed a blade and sword. Alex's hands trembled she looked at sword with daze. She raised the blade and pursed her lips.

She followed Hodge back into the library, she looked back and seen Jace and Alec quietly following. "How are you holding up?" Jace asked.

"Well, good so far." Alex responded to him.

"You don't need to know everything just now." Jace said, she looked back at him.

"I am fine. I can take care of myself." Alex told him pushing past him.

"Why do I have feel that she will be the biggest trouble." Alec muttered. Jace responded to him with an eye roll.

When they walked into the library, Hodge sat on his armchair and looked at Alex, clasping his hands together, on the desk, there were papers. On some of the papers, there was Latin handwriting, but she could hardly say that she understood any of it, well just a few words.

"The Clave is a political body made from active Shadowhunters. Their motto is: _'Sed lex dura lex'. _The law is hard but it is the law. Like their motto said, The Clave's rules are very strict and clear. Who ever fail to complies to them, there's a certain punishment."

"While Clave members hold a sway in decisions made regarding important matters relevant to their race, final decisions are made by the Council. The Consul and the Inquisitor are also important figures in the organization."

"They meet in the Gard at Alicante,Idris. Although Shadowhunters are all welcome to the meeting, some Shadowhunters choose not to attend. When Shadowhunters reach adulthood at the age of eighteen, they declare their allegiance to the Clave and become full Clave members, with rights to contribute to any Clave issue under discussion."

"They continue to be members unless they choose to renounce their membership for some reason, or are dismissed."

"However, it's your personal decision if you want to be member of The Clave." Hodge said.

"Only with special permission of the Clave, you are able to step foot on Idris's territory. It could be from Inquisitor himself or any of Clave's members." Hodge said.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? But my mother live there, so if I want to go there and find out my heritage. I need to bow my knees to some people there?" Alex snapped looking at Hodge who wasn't upset with her, in fact he looked very amused.

"It's my right to go there. That's my land too!" Alex huffed.

"Yes, you are right. And I agree with you, but you don't want them to punish you before time, dear girl. I wouldn't wish that to anyone. Nobody should go through Clave's punishment." Alex's eyes looked at him.

"You sound like you are talking from personal experience." Alex stated softly looking at the man that she is starting to be fond off.

"I will come to that part." Hodge said as he opened the book of photos. "A long time ago in the past, maybe 16 years ago. A student Valentine Morgenstern-"

"Wait, who is Valentine?" Alex asked. Hodge's eyes looked worriedly into hers and sighed.

"I will tell you everything now."

"Sorry." Alex mumbled and she finally sat down.

"A student Valentine Morgenstern created a Circle of Raziel. It was a rebel group who rebelled against the Clave, set out to purify world of humans. "

"My parents was in it." Alec voice came to her as she looked at Alec, his blue eyes glared at hers, but not with anger, but with some hidden sadness. "It tore the marriage of my parents."

Alex licked her lips,"I...I am sorry to hear that." She said.

"Read the oath." Hodge said softly.

Alex looked at the oath and then she started reading," _I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles. I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged." _

"The old good oath of the Circle." Came Jace's sarcastic reply and she looked at him, she bit her lip then looked at Hodge.

"I was part of that group along with your mother and Valentine's parabatai Lucian Graymark." Alex looked at the picture, and her heart jumped.

"Luke? My dad. T-that...Wait his name is Lycian Graymark. He was a Shadowhunter too?" Alex looked at Hodge."He lied all this time." She whispered.

Hodge's eyes looked at hers and sighed instead of reply. "At first Valentine fought strongly against demons, and we won every time with him. He was a marvelous fighter, the best we had. One by one, we were proud to have a leader like him. We also fought to live proudly of who we are not to hide ourselves between mundanes. But his father was murdered by an unknown werewolf pack."

"He was broken, your mother became closer with him, at some point he was glad to have her by his side, but he got changed. His views changed as well and so did the cause of the Circle."

"From revolutionizing the Clave, its goals became the destruction of all Downworlders." Hodge whispered.

"My mother could never be in that group! Hodge! It's horrible! He is horrible!" Alex growled, Hodge got up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are downworlders?" Alex asked, her voice cracking.

"Downworlders are basically: werewolves, vampires, fearys, pixies. Valentine and his soldiers were killing them." Jace responded to her, helping Hodge in explaining.

"And Luke? He was part of it." Alex sighed looking down.

"Alexandra...Luke didn't had much choice but he never agreed with Valentine's ideals. Both him and your mother created the plan against Valentine. She realized what kind of man he was, and the extremity in his decisions."

"When the Clave was signing the Accords with some ambassadors a group of Shadowhunters leading by Lucian and your mother, they attacked Valentine's soldiers." Alec stuttered out.

"Too many Shadowhunters had gotten killed. It wasn't a battle but a real massacre. A few of us escaped, but some like me and the Lightwoods remained where we were. I was exiled from Idris even though I told them in details every single plan that Valentine was making. I even warned them that Valentine wasn't dead. But they punished me to never leave the institute. I haven't been able to go back into my home. Lightwoods were also exiled, but they are allowed to come back to Idris."

Alex looked down at her feet, her head was tumbling from all the information she had just received. She walked and sat on the sofa, she took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Taking in everything she just found out. The name Valentine was very familiar to her, if she could find out who this man was and what connections he had with her mother.

"Thank you for telling me this." Alex said and got up.

"I understand this is too much for you to take in. But, I think you would make a good Shadowhunter." Hodge said while Alex looked at him.

"Hodge.." Alec was about to say then Hodge raised his hand.

"I know what you will say, Alec. At some point you don't trust her, but learn to trust people. Do not become like your mother, I have been telling you this many times. The girl killed a Ravener demon, therefore she knows how to use a sword. I would suggest for her to start practice."

_The only way to get everything out of my system? Thank god. _Alex thought.

"I have just sent a message to the Silent Brothers. Maybe they can help you recover your memory." Hodge said.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The Silent Brothers are a group of powerful Shadowhunters who serve as archivists and medics of the Nephilim. They choose this as their permanent post, a usually unchangeable fate. Once sworn into the Brotherhood, they undergo a series of rituals that will turn them into Silent Brothers. They even choose a new name, symbolic of their new lives."

"They are the keepers of the lore and knowledge of the Nephilim. Officially, they are archivists, researchers, librarians, scholars, doctors, priests, and healers. To aid them in their work, the Silent Brothers possess Marks that other Shadowhunters never normally encounter. These runes grant them access to the strange magic in the deeper parts of the Gray Book, and are thus mostly hidden and kept secret from others." Hodge told her.

"They seem scary." Alex said.

"You don't want to see their faces, they are all creepy." Alec told her.

"Now...I would suggest you to start and read a bit about runes and of course, this." Hodge gave her a stele."Every Shadowhunter needs to have a stele." Hodge added with a smile

"Jace can teach you how to draw runes. But I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for you since you are very fond of books, but you are welcome to read any book from this library." He said.

"Are you okay? Can I brought you anything?" Jace suddenly appeared next to her and she was almost surprised, it's been a long time since someone cared like this for her.

"I don't know.." Alex whispered."I feel like I am about to burst."

She seen his torn expression and then sighed. "Pull up the sleeve. Take the stele." He said.

"How is that going to help me to calm down, Wayland?" She almost snapped then regretted it.

"I am sorry."

"No, don't. I understand it's a lot to take in." He said and then cleared his throat. He drew a rune which looked like an 'X' letter but it has comas on its ends. He drew firmly, she felt like her skin was burning but it didn't hurt her. Instantly she felt a wave of calm wash over her.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, better. Thank you." She gave him a half smile.

"Come on, I am sure you haven't eat anything. Your sister and a mundane are here. They have been asking for you. Hodge already told them that he needs to see you first." Jace said to her.

She then got up and said, "Lead the way." Alex smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, I have been busy with writing and I was also making graphics, than there was a job interview and I was rejected. Anyway, I decide to upload the chapter. :D**

**Enjoy! And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

It was as if Isabelle knew Alexandra's usual look, Alexandra didn't love skirts, but she liked dresses. She was wearing a black velvet dress. Alexandra's hair wasn't tied up like Clary's, in fact it now had curls. The dress wasn't very revealing, _Thank God, _she thought. Magnus' apartment was full of people, well, downworlders. In one minute, she accidentally spotted vampires, but when she turned around again they were gone. Maybe it was her imagination. Then they spotted a handsome Asian man walking towards them, he had a really slim figure and a playful smile on his lips.

"I don't remember inviting children of Nephilim. But I'll make exception this time for the hot one." He pointed at Alec, who immediately was uncomfortable. Then the warlock glanced at Alexandra and Clary.

"And because of the girls." He added with a grin, he then hugged them both. "Let's go somewhere private." He said with a cat grin.

Alexandra in a way liked him, she looked at Jace and she could swear she seen him gritted his teeth together. She let Magnus guide them inside of his room. Alec closed the door after them. Magnus motion them to sit.

"Green eyes as Jocelyn's, but very stubborn." Alexandra eyed him carefully, as she bit her lower lip.

"I knew you would eventually come to seek the truth." Magnus said as he sat down.

As Alexandra looked at the paintings, she recognized them as her mother's. She was about to say something, but Magnus looked at her. "Those paintings, it was you that was always buying them."

"Yes, she would always do that, and in return I would give her money or I would do her a favor," he responded.

"Like what?" Clary asked, looking skeptically at the warlock. "Putting a glamour spell on me and my sister because, I am not sure if you know, but my sister's mind is now much more fucked up than mine." Magnus looked between them two.

Alexandra glanced at Clary, "Clary." She said in warning tone, while Clary huffed. "We have been living in a lie for too long, Magnus. I feel that you know so much more than us." Alex said.

"I am not asking for too much. I am just...asking you to help me." Alex whispered.

"I feel like my mind is...handicapped. I feel lost. I don't know nothing about my past life, apart from the fact that my father is a crazy psychopath who desires death of downworlders. And now pretty much every person in the institute stares at me. I am surprised that the Clave didn't arrived to meet me. My god, that would be so thrilling." Alexandra laughed ironically.

Magnus took a deep breath, and got up. "I can't take off the spell because if something goes wrong, you would be insane or even worse." He said.

"So taking off the spell would make her lost?" Jace asked folding his arms. "Exactly, and we don't want that." Magnus stated.

"But this is what I can do. Come forward. Don't be afraid." He told the girls. He got two books and she seen a table full of weapons, He gave her a seraph blade, an instinctive one that her mother had. And the memory slowly appeared. She remembered her mother frantically trying to find a place where she could hide it.

"I remembered, she panicked, she ran around the house trying to find a place to hide her blade." Alex said.

"What about this one?" He said pointed at the dagger with a strange work, but a pattern of black stars. She tilted her head. The dagger was small and had a pattern of a single red rose, the Morgenstern symbol was carved into the blade of strange look.

"I don't know.." Alex responded insecure. She made her mind to work desperately. She did found the dagger strangely familiar. But the picture of memories she got were messed up. Suddenly, Alex looked at him.

"_Kindjal_." Alex said. Magnus smiled in the corner of his lips. He walked towards one book and opened it, Jace immediately recognized the book, but he didn't question, instead his glance rested on both girls. There were a dozen runes in there. Alex barely touched the book that Hodge gave her, but she did read their meanings and names. Alex looked at Clary who said, "Soundless. Painless."

"Fearless. Stamina. Strength. Angel Power." Alex said while not looking at Magnus, he continued turning the pages of the book and she narrowed her eyes.

"Deflect/Block. Clairvoyant Sight." Clary finished. Alec raised both eyebrows visibly impressed, but there's no way he would admit it.

"I think that is enough." Magnus said.

"You will be able to remember, Alex. What I think your mind has repressed memories that are too hurtful." Magnus's voice was now soft.

"Your mother did this for your protection. She told me what happened and why she wanted me to put a glamour on you and I warned her that a glamor spell would vanish during time." He said.

Magnus looked as if he had an inner battle, Alex narrowed her eyes. She could see he wanted to say something more. "I feel like you want to say something more, Magnus."

He sighed. "Alright."

"Clary didn't need to come often to my house for sessions. Your mother brought you every two months. Your mind was too strong, memories that you had of your childhood and Shadow World have returned to you."

Alex took a harsh breath and snorted. "Now I know why I recognized you."

"Probably not because of my looks." Magnus replied, Alex looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always flirt with all your clients?" Alex asked, it was now the warlock's turn to raise an eyebrow as he pursed his lips.

"Only when there's certain person I am interested in. Now, turn the subject, my dear." Magnus grinned.

"So, what I am trying to say here is that Alex only needs to recall memories. She is strong enough to do that on her own. She just needs to recall them." Magnus explained them.

Alex nodded while she got up, then she looked at Clary. "Let's check on Simon. I have a bad feeling." Alex said and Clary nodded.

"Over the years, I watched over you two and I never did that unless I really wanted them to grow well." He said.

"Thank you." Alex told him, with that she walked out of room rushing towards to see Simon being dragged by two vampires, she ran as fast as she could. She seen Isabelle was pushed backwards and Alex reached towards her.

"I told him not to drink! And he did! I am sorry.." Isabelle huffed as she looked at Alex. "Don't, you wouldn't know what would happen."

"Where did they take him?" Alex huffed.

"Into their den, which is why we need to hurry there. But first, weapons." Jace said.

Alex never had been a believer. She only gone to church with her mother only because she didn't want to pick a fight. But even as a non-believer, Alex had to admit that the Diamond Street Church looked beautiful. It's Gothic arched windows reflecting the moonlight like silvery mirrors. A iron fence surrounded the building and was painted jet-black. Clary reached for the lock but it was locked.

"It's locked." Alex told Jace.

He grabbed his stele and walked towards them, Alex raised an eyebrow. "Stand back, ladies." He told them, Alex fought the urge to reply to him, but she held back. She watched him while he worked at the lock, lean curve of his back. The swell of his muscles. Alex had to admit he looked well built, and handsome. But there's no way she would admit to herself and to him.

Her thoughts went on the kiss they shared, she was sure he did that with every girl he meet. She won't allow him to steal her heart, but even then she knew it was just impossible, he already was stealing her heart slowly and she hated him for that even more.

The padlock hit the ground, twisted dump of metal. Jace looked dreamy, visibly pleased. "I have to say that I am really amazing at this." When Clary seen that Alex's face changed colors she joined to Isabelle and Alec. "Five bucks that she would cut his head off." Isabelle said.

"I don't want to put a bet. You always win." Alec hissed at his sister.

"You know Hodge is right. Jace is so obvious when he likes someone." Alec said.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "You are trying to say that he likes my sister?"

"Well, he talked nonstop about her and he turned a few girls down that night. Instead of going out to relax for a night, he stayed in the institute playing piano." Alec responded to Clary.

Clary narrowed her eyes. "He actually has feelings. Nice to see that." Clary grumbled. "I really don't want to watch my sister suffer, I really hope he won't hurt her or I'll make sure to make another hole in his body."

"I have to admit, I am amazing."

"When you are done congratulating yourself maybe we could get back to saving my best friend who is now lying somewhere where bloodsucking things are lurking." She said sending him a _'scary-calm'_ look that her mother always threw her.

"Such fierce girl you are. I like that." Jace leaned into her face.

"You are a biggest narcissistic jerk I have ever seen in my life."

"No swearing in the church." He smirked.

"Just move back to bloody church." Alex spat at him.

"And again, we are in the church." Jace told her raising an eyebrow.

"We are not in the goddamn church yet!" Alex growled, her eyes looked as if she was about to spit fire at him.

When her anger calmed a bit, she followed him up to the stone path to the double front doors. The beautifully carved stone, arched above the doors, an angel looking down on them.

"It seems so wrong to pick a lock at a church's door." Alex said, biting her lip. "We are not going to." He replied to her as he motion to Clary, Alec, and Isabelle to come close.

He slide his stele back into his pocket and placed a thin brown hand, marked all over with delicate white scars like a veiling lace, against a wooden door. Both Clary and Alex watched him.

"In the name of Clave, I ask entry to this holy saint place. In the name of battle that never ends, I ask the use your weapons. And in the name of Angel Raziel, I ask your blessings on my mission against the darkness." He said.

After a few minutes, the door opened with a click and a rustling sound. The room was lit with fire torches only, and Jace stepped back.

"After you, girls." He said.

As soon as they stepped into the church, a wave of cold wind embraced her, her eyes scanned the room. She had been so many times on those trips with her friends. She remembered they had once been in a dark house with the exact walls like this, but she wasn't afraid. She wondered was it because of a rune on her hand.

Dim rows of pews stretched toward the altar, and a bank of candles glowed like a bed of sparks against the far wall. You were supposed to feel safe inside a church, but she didn't. Strange shapes seemed to loom up at her out of the shadows. But Alex wasn't afraid like Clary was, Alex's eyes were on her sister.

"The stone walls keeps out the heat." Jace responded to them. "I just realized I have never been in a church." Clary said her thoughts out loud.

"My mother brought us once, but I guess you were little." She said. "Well, I don't recall a memory." Clary huffed at her sister. "I haven't really been on services."

"Well now you have a chance to be." Jace responded and then knelt down, for a brief moment Alex thought that he was praying which would have made her feel awkward because she honestly doubt that he ever gone to a church.

But his next action surprised her. He had placed his hands on the stone floor and was moving them back and forth rapidly, as if searching for something, his fingertips stirring up dust.

"Looking for weapons." He responded nonchalantly on her silent question.

"In here?" Clary raised an eyebrow looking at Alex. Alex on other hand narrowed her eyes looking at Alec and Isabelle who were searching for weapons too.

"They would be usually hidden around the altar."

" This is your sort of a deal with Catholic church?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Jace chuckled looking up at her. "Not really. Demons have been on earth as long as we have. They are all around the world in their different forms. Most beliefs systems have method of incorporating both their existence and the fight against them. Shadowhunters cleave to no single religion, and in turn all religions assist us in our battle. I could as easily have gone for help to a Jewish synagogue or a Shinto temple. Ah! Here it is"

Carved into one of the octagonal stones before the altar was a rune. Both Alex and Clary recognized it, almost as easily as if they were reading a word in English. It was the rune that meant **"**_**Nephilim**_**." **

Alec than assisted and helped Jace to lift the wooden box on the stone floor. He lift the lid and regarded the neatly arranged objects inside with satisfaction.

"Wicked isn't it?" Isabelle grinned who brushing past Alex who looked at all of this amused. Daggers, holy water, even a cross. "Yeah, it is." Alex responded.

"What are all these?" Clary than asked.

"Vials of holy water, blessed knives, steel and silver blades," Jace said, piling the weapons on the floor beside him, "electrum wire; not much use at the moment, but it's always good to have spare silver bullets, charms of protection, crucifixes, stars of David..." He said.

"Jesus." Clary said raising eyebrow.

"I doubt he would fit." Jace said.

"It's so wrong to make jokes in the church." Clary said.

All eyes were on Clary, and then Alex sighed rolling her eyes.

"I am not really a believer." He responded.

"You and my sister are a perfect couple." Clary said and she chose a dagger. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe in God?" Alec asked Alex and she nodded.

"No, I don't. I was only going into the church for my mom's sake. But nope. I don't." Jace's eyes glanced at her and she looked at him.

Without hesitation she took the blade. Jace placed her the dagger that they had seen at Magnus's place and she took it hesitantly.

They were the only passengers in their train car heading back uptown. Clary sat without speaking, thinking about Simon. While Alex leaned her head against the train wall thinking of her mother. _Where is she now? What is she doing? Is she alright? Did the kidnappers feed her enough? Do they know that her mother has trouble with circulation or that she has a sore back?_

Every once in a while Jace would look over at her as if he were about to say something, before lapsing back into an uncharacteristic silence. Alec on other hand, watched Alex. She had lines of faces on Valentine, but something tells him that she never could turn bad. The same voice told him that maybe Alex could show that some part of the Morgenstern family could actually be good, but he only could imagine his mother looking at Alex with shock. His body shivered at the imagination of her eyes.

While she stays in the institute he will watch her closely and maybe; just maybe he could try and be friendly to her. He watched the way her face narrowed, her eyes slightly narrowed. It didn't escaped him the way she looked at passengers who walked on to the train. She watched them carefully before she looked away from them. He then looked at Jace, his eyes were fixed on Alex. The moment he seen Alex, it was as if he was hit with a crossbow. It was as if someone changed him. Not any girl could make Jace to drastically change. It seems that Alex did. Jace usually would talk about Aline, but not this time. This time he talked about Alex. She was very reckless, stubborn, and getting in trouble for the people she cares about. He knew Jace for the longest and he would never tell him of the love he felt, simply because he didn't want to make things awkward between them, but meeting Magnus, that unrequited love seemed to vanished. When they climbed out of the subway, the streets were deserted, something strange was in the air, silence surrounded the streets. Both Alex and Clary had moved in a quick pace, Alex followed Jace keeping up with him.

They found the hotel finally, after an hour of wandering around. The first thing that Alex noticed was the way the letters were written. She tilted her head confused, it looks like someone have replaced letters N and R. It was written Dumont, but she hadn't seen that name.

"Dumont. Hotel Dumont." Clary spoken seeing the letters.

"No." Alex said."Look past the glamour, Clary. It's Dumort. Dumort in french means death." Alex said.

It was Jace's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I learned French on my own." Alex said nonchalantly.

Isabelle on other hand was suspicious. "But how did you know? You never have been here."

"That's truth, but I have looked passed the glamour. And also vampires do want death. So, I put two and two together." Alex explained. Isabelle continued looking at her and then pursed her lips.

"You are smart." Alec blurted out and Alex turned to him and grinned. "Thank you, _Alexander._" Alex smiled.

"But this can't be the hotel." Clary chimed in looking around narrowing her eyes. "The windows are boarded up. Don't get me started with the door."

"They fly." Alec said.

"We don't fly." Alex said.

"No, we don't. We break and enter." Jace agreed.

"Flying sounds so much fun." Clary said.

Others gave her glances while Alex looked at her sister amused, rolling her eyes. Clary stuck out her tongue. "Very mature of you, sister." Alex responded half sarcastically half amused.

As soon as they walked in what it seems a yard of hotel, the hot wind embraced them, but it didn't gave Alex shivers. "Do not look up and stay out of light." Alex obliged, but when she turned to her sister, Clary looked up.

"Clary.." Alex warned. They slipped into the alley that had probably once been a service lane for deliveries. It was narrow, choked with garbage such as moldy cardboard boxes, empty glass bottles, shredded plastic, scattered things that Clary thought at first were toothpicks, but up close looked like...

"Bones." Alec stated. "Dog bones, cat bones. Looking at vampire's trash is a rarely good picture."

"Well at least we know that we are at the right place." Alex spoke grimly.

They passed through hallways in the hotel, Jace held his witch light, until they reach the top floor, they walked in but Alex stopped herself and realized that it was a death end, they couldn't go anywhere unless if they really wanted to fall down and become vampire's food.

She looked around to find something to reach for Simon who was chained. Clary looked horrified, and then she seen something.

_A board_. Alex then moved her back down the wall, when she reached the board, she looked at Isabelle who understood what she wanted to do. "I'll grab the other end, I'll hold it." Isabelle told her. Alex nodded.

Isabelle did what she said exactly, Alec held on the end as well so Alex could slowly walked on the board, she tugged forcefully by the chains and unchained Simon.

"Simon, wake up." When he didn't replied, she slapped him. "Wake up, sleepy beauty. Move!" Alex snarled as she walked from the board.

With Alec's help they helped Simon to stand on his feet, he still was trembling, but what caught Alex's eyes was two points at his neck. _He was already bitten. _She thought.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the room that Simon was imprisoned, they quickly made their way out, running into the hall for dining, but they stopped when vampires cornered them from all sides.

"Girls, take Simon with you." Alec said glaring at every and each vampire.

"Clary can take Simon, I am staying here." Alex said.

"I am staying as well, and there's nothing you can do." Clary stated firmly.

"I am not going to just stand here and watch them attack you." Simon snapped.

Jace narrowed his eyes at Simon. "Why didn't you fight back then?"

"Jace.." Alex warned.

When Jace was about to reply one vampire launched at Alex, but she cut him off with the seraph blade sticking him right through the heart. Then the vampire stepped up and looked at Simon. She stood in front of Simon.

"There's no way out." The vampire spoken.

"Raphael. I hadn't seen you." Simon spoken sarcastically. Raphael grinned, his teeth showing. For one vampire he had clean teeth.

"A Morgenstern in here. Valentine would be angry if I kill his daughter." Raphael spoken, looking at Alexandra.

"Kill me? Not before I slice your throat and leave you burning in the sun." And with that Alex raised her blade to them.

With a glance, Raphael said, "_Mátalos_." Alex didn't need to know Spanish, to understand what he said. With that vampires launched forward attacking them.

Alex fought with a girl vampire, who greeted teeth at Alex, and she sliced her with her blade. The vampire fell on the floor. Then suddenly; a howl filled the room, a few pairs of growls could be heard. Alex turned around and the picture shocked her. Eight large wolves stood there growling at vampires. But one wolf had immediately drag her attention. He had the same eyes like Luke, even the hair style. It's been weeks since she had seen him. Every time she would try to reach him, he ignored her calls.

And he was the only parent figure she had, the one who understood her, the one who knew things she liked. The one that was always talking to her, during nights when she couldn't sleep.

The heartache filled her chest, she shrugged her thoughts. _That's not him. Forget him, like he had forgot you. _

She was so much in a daze that she didn't noticed when she was pulled by Isabelle, until they were found outside, the sun was just coming out. They jogged all over the institute. Once they arrived Hodge was more than horrified. He instantly pulled Jace into the library while Isabelle and Alec took Alex into the infirmary to check if she was alright, but their glances at her were weird. _What is up with them?_ She thought.

"I am sorry if I seem that I hated you. Which was truth, I did as soon as I heard that you are Valentine's daughter." Alex then looked at them.

"You knew?!" Alex growled answer making Alec flinched, but then she sighed sitting down. The anger was unbearable and she sighed. "Hodge told you, didn't he?" She pursed her lips.

She caught Isabelle sighed and sat down next to her. "Yes, he did. He told us not to tell you. I guess, Silent Brothers told you." She sighed.

"What you did out there, was very brave. Without practice, you were great." Isabelle told her.

"Thanks. I need to talk to you. I noticed something on Simon's neck. He has two points, like it's from teeth." She stumbled over the answer. Alec then looked at Isabelle and she and him.

"If it's that what you seen, then Raphael turned him." Isabelle sighed. "He is a vampire?" Alex asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. He is taking a shower now so we will wait until he don't gets back. But, if he is. I am sure there's a room where he can stay." Alec said.

"You have no wounds so you are free to go." Isabelle smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

She slipped into comfortable clothes that Isabelle left her. A nice long sleeve sweater with a rose pattern and a pair of jeans shorts. She walked out of the room, deciding to visit Simon. It's been 18 hours and yet he was still asleep. She wondered if what Alec said was true. She wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell that to his mom. She always hated whatever Simon did. She remembered times when Simon would always come to sleep over at Luke's place.

She walked down into the infirmary to see Isabelle talking to him and she grinned. "You know, my sister rarely likes someone." Alec's voice made her jump.

"She likes Simon?" Alex asked him.

Alec's eyes twinkled for a moment." She does. I could say the same for him. But he is in love with either you or Clary."

"He is my friend and I told him once. He laid off but then he started crushing on Clary. But I'm not sure if that is working." Alex responded to him.

"I believe you. Just, Jace seen you two and he doesn't seem very pleased." Alec told her.

Alex raised eyebrows. Alex suddenly became very curious.

"I am not supposed to say this. But he has feelings for you. He is confused. Mixed up." He said.

She felt as if she was slammed with a hammer. Her thoughts recalled the kiss that day. She still could feel the warmth of his lips on hers, his hands pulling her closer to him. His arms around her. She hated the way she felt about him. She hate that she was surrendering to him. She wanted to hate him for who he was. A sarcastic asshole. _You want to hate him, but you are not. You are falling in love with him. _Her heart told her.

"When Jace loves someone he loves that person for the rest of his life. He is ready on craziest things. But he is only doing that to protect the people he cares about." Alec told her.

She watched him disappear into shadows and she then sighed. She walked towards Simon and then Isabelle looked at her and whispered. "He is turned, just like you suspected." Alex tensed as she bit her lip.

"Thanks for checking." Alex replied in whisper.

"I'll come little later." Isabelle said out loud.

Alex sat on a chair beside his bed and Simon grinned at her.

"I never thought you would come and bailed me out." Simon said.

Alex raised eyebrow.

"I thought you think that I was annoying." Simon said to her.

"I never thought of you like that in first place, Simon." Alex responded to him.

"I always thought of you as a brother." She responded.

"Well, I guess I won't be that to you. I am a vampire, I might could kill you." Simon looked away.

Alex sighed. _I officially am hating Raphael. I hope he won't get on my way. _She licked her lips her mind already composed words she was going to tell him.

"You could be a werewolf, a vampire. God damn faery. I would still care about you because you are mine and Clary's best friend." She told him and smiled.

He smiled softly. "You always are saying words like that to make me feel better." He smiled and gripped her hand into his. Alex smiled at him than she seen a shadow of someone and she thought she seen Jace but maybe imagination is playing with her.

She took her hand out of Simon's and smiled. "Rest, Simon. See you later." With that she walked out of infirmary. She spotted Church and she smiled at him and followed the sounds of music. She opened the door. And there was Jace. Playing on piano like the first time she seen him here. But something was different. His eyes glanced at a book in front of him. His finger grazed keys gracefully, but sudden action surprised her. He angrily hit the keys and threw hands into his hair.

"Whatever keys did wrong to you?" Alex asked him raising eyebrow challenging him.

But he didn't responded anything, instead he got up and walked to her. He finally take a good look at her. The sweater she wearied was just barely transparent but enough for him to see a shape of her breasts, jeans shorts were not too short but it fitted nicely on her hips.

In front of him stood not a beautiful girl but a goddess and an angel. The desire to make him hers was big. He couldn't try to stop it. He needed to let her know how he feels about her and that she belongs to him not to Simon, but _**Him**_. _A Jace_.

"What is going on between you and Simon?" He asked her, approaching her slowly like a cat that is ready to attack. The question startled her, she found herself forming an answer to answer him. But then she stopped herself.

_Why would I tell him what am I doing? It's none of his business._

"It's none of your concern what is going on between me and him! Just because you kissed me doesn't give you right to ask my whereabouts!" Alex snarled at him.

Jace looked at her for a few minutes before he leaned closer. "It is my concern. It's your fault that I can't stop thinking about you and talk about you nonstop. It's your fault that I can't sleep and can't think of anything else."

"Let go of me." Alex looked at him firmness in her voice fading but even then she struggled. She fought her urges, she fought against her feelings.

"It's your fault that I want to do this." He said and captured her kiss; his tongue sneaked its way into her mouth, he pinned her firmly against wall. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, licking, biting sucking.

Her hands tugged on his hair, this kiss was different from the one they shared in his room. This kiss hide everything he wanted to say to her. Then he slowed down the kiss, it said _I need you. _He pulled away from her but he still kept her close. He steady her and then he looked at her.

She took chance and entered in his thoughts, indeed like he said his mind was full of her. His mind was confused at why he wanted her so much. He had the same doubts, the same inner battles. And she was glad that she is not the only one.

He looked at her and cupped her cheek. "When will you be able to trust me?" He asked her suddenly. His sarcastic remark disappeared, his cockiness was long gone. She wondered is this a real side of him.

"Same question goes to you. There's nothing between me and Simon. He is a friend, nothing more, nothing less." She finally told him.

"How could you tell I was jealous?" She raised eyebrow at him. She recalled conversation she had with Alec, she folded her arms smiling in triumph.

"You were jealous?" Alex asked him amusedly.

"I...never...-"

With that Alex smirked and walked out of music room cooly, until she hadn't heard him calling for her. She bit her lip and ran towards the stairs, she climbed up and opened the door to find herself in a true heaven. The fresh air filled the room, the scent of plants. Butterflies flying around. She felt like she was in another dimension. Her smile slowly spread from each corner of her lips. She turned around looking around with a grin.

She seen the buds of flower slowly opening, and she smiled. The grass was soft under her feet, she would officially called this as her favorite place. Her eyes caught something else, there's have been a small table with a food on it, she raised eyebrow.

"And you ruined a surprise." Jace spoke from behind her. She turned around to look at him with raised eyebrow. Did he made all this? She wondered.

"What?" She asked uncertainly looking at him.

"I was waiting for you to come back but then we have argument and then you run away from me. I was going to do this a lot smoothly." He said.

"I thought it was good idea for us to eat here." He said as he looked at her. She seen a two wine glasses, she narrowed eyes at him.

"Alcohol is allowed here." Jace responded on her unspoken question, she simply chuckled. They sat down and he then looked at her.

"Is this a date?" Alex raised eyebrow. Smile appeared at his lips.

"What does it looked like?" He answered her with question and she rolled her eyes.

He pursed lips and said, "It is a date."

"What is the occasion?" She asked him.

"There's no any occasion, but I wanted to court you." He said to her, his answer surprised her. She felt again that same fear. She bit her lips. She heard him exhale heavy breath.

"I want to get to know you. Maybe this would sound too early. But I have never felt this about any other girl. I feel something for you, I don't know what it is." He said, looking at her.

"You seem like you are from 15th century." Alex smiled at corner of her lips.

Jace chuckled and then took a sip of his wine. "Do you accept my courting?" He asked, on which she suddenly laughed.

"Yes. I do." She told him.

When they finished eating, she got up and walked towards the stairs and she leaned against it. He came from behind her, she felt warmth of his body pressed into her, she closed her eyes enjoying. Too much, his hands went under her sweater, she shivered but she didn't do anything to stop him.

She turned around and looked at him for a moment, his hand stayed where it was, he didn't move as he stared into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again, with one simple kiss she forgot everything. For a moment.

Alex was rudely called that morning by Isabelle, in the library. Jace stood there watching at the notebook that Clary used for drawing. She looked at her sister trying to gather about what she was talking. She folded arms, she seen an empty paper. Clary stepped back.

Clary instructed her what to do. Alex placed cup of coffee into the paper, she looked again at Clary than back at cup. Alex's eyes narrowed. Alex kneeled, than she straightened herself up, she waved her hand and realized that cup was in the coffee.

"That day when you killed Ravener. I went to Madame Dorothea. Jace obliged to go with me. So I drew the card Cup of Angel. And I am sure that the mortal cup is hidden there."

"The Mortal Cup that Angel Raziel used to turn more Nephilim's?" Alex said.

"That cup wants Valentine so badly." Alec said.

"Yes." Clary said looking at Alex.

"Well he is not going to get the cup. I think we should get ready and go and take it before he could reach it." Alex told them.

"I'll take you there." Simon told them, both Alex and Clary looked at him.

"I will ask Eric to get me a van. I'll be get going then. I'll try and be faster. Keep phone by your side." He told to Clary before he left them astonished.

"Mundane turned into badass." Alec said raised eyebrow.

It took Alex exactly few minutes to get herself ready, she walked finally out of room in her fighting gear. She opened the institute door to find them waiting for her, she closed the door from behind her and walked standing beside Clary.

She looked over at the bike than at Simon."I decide to brought you a bike." When she glanced Jace folded arms looking at her. With a smirk she looked at Simon. "I'll follow you from behind." She said.

It took them less than hour to arrive at Alex and Clary's house that looked abandoned. Lonely. But Alex knew that they couldn't return there anymore. The house probably is watched by more Ravener demons or maybe something else. She sighed and hoped off from her bike and looked at the house for minutes.

Alex glanced at them, than at her sister. She pursed her lips and without hesitation walked in and knocked on Dorothea's door. She sighed and knocked again when door were opened. There's been some strange aura around the woman, something that she didn't felt last time.

Alex pushed away the strange feeling and she had and looked at her. "Alexandra." The woman spoke her real name. It didn't escaped to Isabelle at the way Alex winced.

"Alex, please." Alex said. "We need something to get from you."

Dorothea looked at them and she stepped aside, "Come in." She told them. She looked at both sides and closed the door. Alex realized that Simon was outside she sighed hoping he would be okay.

"We need to get a card 'Ace of Angel Cup'." Clary told demandingly to a woman.

The woman looked at them, and she pulled out of drawer the cards. Clary without hesitation took the card they needed. She placed it into Alex's hand. And Alex looked at it.

"We think that her mother hide the mortal cup in the card." Jace told briefly to the witch, who had mysterious smile.

"You seemed unconvinced, Wayland." The witch said, Alex didn't listened them instead she reached hand and went all through the card, on Alex's own surprise, her hand reached something and she slowly drew her hand out of card. In front of her eyes, shone Mortal Cup.

Her eyes looked at it, it was completely different from the copy she seen in the institute. This wasn't a copy, for her hand was a bit heavy but not too much that she can't hold it.

"By the Angel.." Alec said. "How did you do it?" He asked Alex who looked at him blankly.

"I just, believed, I don't know. I just told myself I need to get it before Valentine." Alex said before she averted her eyes from the cup placing it back on its original place; back into the card.

"We got what we want. Let's go." Isabelle urged them.

"Would you like to perhaps, use the portal?" She asked.

The point of Jace's sword wavered as he stared in momentary confusion. Then Clary and Alex saw his jaw tighten. Alex was about to ask him what is wrong, but her eyes went on Dorothea who grinned, she seen that portal was already opened.

But suddenly she seen sudden movement in there, something dark approaching while dark clouds moved in circular and lightning occasionally bolted. Almost blinding her eyes. Everything happened so fast, Jace yanked Alex and Clary down on the floor, while Alec protected his sister. They watched, Alex growled Clary not to look. In time they seen the dark thing caught Dorothea by the throat, striking her. And she heard her scream.

The objects were following from its cupboards, from the desk. Alex's eyes were on the ground seeing clearly dark thing was moving. Alex closed eyes grabbing her seraph blade.

Next action caused Alex's ears to hurt, the thing howled loudly, it felt like someone was scratching nails down the school board. The pain was unbearable. She looked at Jace and he clapped his hands on her ears.

When pain disappeared she raised her head to find herself eye in the eye with the thing but she wished she didn't. Than she felt Jace pulled them outside running towards her apartment.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"You have other idea?" He asked her sarcastically.

Alec and Isabelle walked in as Alex hidden into her pocket the cup. She sighed hearing noise from downstairs, the thing was approaching. The creature's flesh was livid and bruised-looking. Through the seeping skin, bones protruded, but bones that looked as if they had been in the earth a thousand years, black and cracked and filthy.

Its fingers were stripped and skeletal, its thin-fleshed arms pocked with dripping black sores through which more yellowing bone was visible. Its face was a skull, its nose and eyes caved-in holes. Its taloned fingers brushed the floor. Tangled around its wrists and shoulders were bright swatches of cloth: all that remained of Madame Dorothea's silk scarves and turban. It was at least nine feet tall.

And it looked right at Alexandra. She stood in her place, looking at the creature. If she could kill the ravener demon, she could kill this thing without any hesitation, but she will try and make long their conversation.

"Give me." It said. "Give me The Cup, and I'll let you live." Alexandra glanced at him.

"Who...Who are you?" Alex asked shielding Clary.

"I am Abbadon. I am the Demon of the Abyss. Mine are the empty places between the worlds. Mine is the wind and the howling darkness. I am as unlike those mewling things you call demons as an eagle is unlike a fly. Give me the Cup or die." The creature spoke with smile.

And with that it strike but Alex dodged his attack, with a growl she threw him off into the wall, the demon hissed at her and was about to attack her when she was pushed aside by Jace, she hit against wall and she breathed heavily. Her eyes looked at horror at Jace.

"Jace.." She said warningly.

But he ignored her, her eyes widened when thing attacked Jace and he dropped the sword and hold his hand. She seen the creature moved towards Jace, and Alex looked at opened drawer to relieve something in there, she recognized it as crossbow. She grabbed crossbow, and aimed it at the creature and shoot arrow at him.

Then she charged it back and breathed heavily, she helped Jace. "You never listen! You idiot!"

"I should say the same for you. Now move, Wayland!" She growled at him.

Alex aimed at the arrow as they seen creature moved in such speed, Isabelle stood next to Alex. The girls looked at each other, the creature attacked them , Alex struck the creature with more arrows before she charged, the creature howled in pain.

But she suddenly seen an arrow attacked the demon, and the demon now haven't looked at the girls but he looked at Alec. Alex grabbed Clary and looked at Alec. "Alec, move!"

"Get out of here! Now!" Alec growled

"Get the cup out of here, Alexandra!" Alec's eyes pierced at hers. Alex looked at him.

With a snarl it struck again, bone-talons catching Alec a vicious blow that lifted him off his feet and hurled him against the far wall. He struck with a sickening crunch and slid to the floor.

"NO!" Both Isabelle and Alex screamed. Alex ran quickly and grabbed him before the creature could react.

The creature's eyes were aimed at Clary, and Alex looked at Jace than at her sister. She aimed crossbow and shoot arrow after arrow angrily, when she didn't had arrows she threw it down. She seen Jace fighting with him again. She grabbed her seraph blade and sticking into creature's back. The creature turned into ashes. She breathed heavily and looked at him. Jace glanced at her for a brief moment. She then looked at Isabelle who picked up Alec.

Alec coughed blood then looked at Alex. "Did I kill it?" His voice weak, before Jace could say anything, Alex smiled at him.

"You did great job." She told him, he smiled. "The...Cup.."

"He didn't took it. Don't talk, Alec." Alex said.

Alec closed his eyes and Jace cut his shirt opened and started drawing the healing rune. But this time the rune wasn't working. Jace became beyond frustrated.

"Rune isn't working." Clary stated worriedly looking at Alec's body.

"We must take him into institute. Hodge can try and help him." Alex pursed her lips and looked at him.

Back in the institute, Alex stood in the infirmary with Simon and Clary watching Hodge fixing Alec while Isabelle hold the silver tray. Alex than took glimpse of Jace pacing back and forth, Church looking up at him. She walked outside and looked at him.

"I am sorry for what happened. I never wanted him to get hurt."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." He whispered, he slide against wall sitting on the floor, she kneeled in front of him, she bit her lip.

He suddenly grabbed her face and captured her lips into heated passionate kiss, she was taken aback but she replied on his kiss with same amount of passion.

"You never listen, do you?"

"He was about to kill you." Alex responded to him, looking at him.

"Stop blaming yourself, you don't know what would happen. It's not your fault. He will live, Jace." Deep down, she blamed herself for not reaching to him on time.

"I am one of the Clave. It's in my blood and bones. So tell me, if you're so sure this wasn't my fault, why is it that the first thought in my mind when I saw Abbadon wasn't for my fellow warriors but for you?"

His other hand came up; he was holding her face, imprisoned between his palms. "I know...I knew Alec wasn't acting like himself. I knew something was wrong. But all I could think about was you…"

"Tell me why do I feel this way towards you? Why did I felt such urge to torture that demon while he came to launched at you? Why do I feel this way towards you?"

Every each his word spoken made her heart beat so hard. She wasn't sure what to tell him. "Why did you had to walk in my life and ruin everything for me? All my beliefs disappeared when you came. I was sure to build walls against you, and you managed to break one."

She glanced at him, she wanted to run away and never seen him again. She wanted to leave e everything. But she knew he wouldn't let her.

"I had to lay eyes on the person with same personality as mine." Alex looked at him, her lip trembled. She touched his cheek and pressed her lips onto his, his lips granted her entrance, her hands tugged at his hair.

He bent his head forward, so their foreheads touched. She could feel his breath stir her eyelashes. She closed her eyes, letting the nearness of him wash over her like a tide.

"If he dies, it will be like I killed him," he said. "I let my father die, and now I've killed the only brother I ever had."

"You didn't killed your father. You couldn't do anything, you were 10." Alex looked at him. "You are not a murderer, Jace Wayland. You can't be." She whispered.

"Alex.." He drew himself away but she stopped him."I feel like I have known you at some point. I knew that from the time I seen you in the club."

Jace winced looking at her, he said,"In time, you will remember."

She pulled away from him and got up seeing Hodge sighed,"I did whatever I could do in my power. I will write to Silent Brothers."

"You think they could do something?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, Jace. I hope they can."

With that older man, simply left.

Alex then remembered one name."Magnus Bane."

"What?" Jace raised eyebrow.

"Magnus can help him."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Just when she was about to come to Isabelle and tell her, she seen dark silhouette, but silhouette turned around and relieved it's real face. It was indeed Magnus, he smiled at Alex. "You look...horrible." He said tilting his head at her.

"Now, I came here for something else." The warlock said. His eyes fixed at Alec who was laying on the bed. He grabbed the note and handed it to Isabelle. "I'll need these supplies."

"What-"

"I came here to heal your brother. Now, hurry. We don't have much time." Magnus said urgently, scanning the wound, his arm was placed upon the wound, he closed eyes while he spoken in the language that Alex didn't understood.

"I am going to let Hodge know that we got the cup. And.." Jace was about to speak but Alex looked at him."...You stay by Alec's side. I'll be fine." She told him.

Jace sighed. "Okay."

Hodge was very weird to her, she felt that he was hiding something, he barely looked at her. She walked into the library to see its empty, she grabbed the card out of her hand.

"Alexandra, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked sitting now in front of her.

"Actually, no. I wanted to inform you that I got the cup." Alex spoken, she seen expression on his face changed.

She took the cup like she did at Dorothea's house, Hodge then got up looking at Alex, she seen a sweat on his forehead and he wiped it away with his napkin. Her eyes watched him piercingly.

Until he hadn't walked silently towards the door, he opened them. "I hope you may forgive me one day." With that he walked towards table and grabbed the cup.

The sixth inch tall man walked out of portal, his head slightly bowed, his head slowly raised and looked at cup, than at Hodge. "You got the cup. I am impressed, I never thought you had in you." Than his eyes were fixed on Alexandra, he tilted his head aside.

"Alexandra Seraphina Morgenstern." He spoke her name as if he knew her.

Than the memory suddenly hit her, she hissed from sudden pain in her head. She seen young version of him, pulling her on lap letting her hold the sword. He patted his head. She seen him forming the words _'I love you, my heiress'_.

"Absolutely beautiful." Valentine walked around her, she seen glimpse of something in his eyes. She looked horrified at him.

She still refused to believe that this man was her father. "You are just like Jocelyn but also you have beauty of my mother. That's why I said your middle name will be Seraphina." He whispered,

He caressed her hair and she flinched. "Don't touch me." She whispered looking at him.

"Hodge, the curse is lift off from you." With that Hodge simply placed the cup into Valentine's hand, and Hodge gave her glance that it seemed to be as apologetic one.

"I am your father, Sasha. Do you remember how I used to give you cups to heal you when you were sick?" He whispered.

"What cups? What are you talking about?" She looked at him.

"Alex! Don't listen to him!" She heard Jace's voice, her head jerked towards the door to see Clary and Jace, but her head snapped at Valentine.

"Well, well. Look who is here. Jonathan Wayland and Clarissa. My second daughter. Ah, what a nice family reunion." Alex than looked at sofa to see her mother rested on it.

Her eyes snapped at her, she was laying still, her hands were on her chest, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. "What did you do to her?!" Alex asked demandingly charge into Valentine. Valentine seemed amused by this.

"Morgenstern stubbornity, temper. You are truly my daughter." Valentine looked at her with proud, but he smiled. "I haven't done to her anything, she drank sleeping poison that have put her into coma." Valentine responded to her.

"How we supposed to know that what you are saying is truth?" Clary asked angrily Valentine.

"I am your father, and every father speaks truth." Valentine whispered.

His eyes flicked on Jace."Jonathan, my son."

Jace winced at him.

"I am not your son, do not call me like that. You might want me to be your son, but trust me I am not." Jace growled.

Valentine smirked darkly. "You are my son, I was the one who raised you when your father died. I was the one who taught you everything you know. I made you into best warrior." He said approaching Jace.

"My father is Michael Wayland. You killed him." Jace's voice sounded.

Valentine's eyes flicked dangerously." I used his bones and bones of his son to mask my dead."

"But luckily for you, you are raised by Lightwoods.

"You are liar!" With that Jace grabbed the sword from the wall and fought with Valentine, when Jace was pushed Alex looked at Clary.

"Go to Isabelle, now!" Alex whispered.

She seen Valentine pushed Jace, she ran to his side and seen Valentine making pentagram, she launched herself at him but he stopped her with sword, she grabbed the cup and he smirked taking cup from her. Demons coming out one by one. Than she looked at them.

"Tonight, everything is about to change, my heiress. We will rule over the world. Like I planned." She looked at him horrified.

She grabbed sword and fought demons from her. She then looked at him and ran launching herself at him again, he fell back on the table, he dodged her attack and attacked her with his sword and he hurt her hand. She growled glaring at him. She attack him throwing him off her, she grabbed the cup and glared at Valentine. He raised hands, she walked towards the portal but she seen Jace got up and pulled out the sword from the pentagram and attack Valentine from the back. She looked at Valentine attacking Jace with full force.

Than the door flung opened to relieve a wolf walking through it. Valentine and Jace pulled from each other as they looked at wolf. She suddenly seen a wolf taking its original form, it was Luke a man that she used to love and trust. She seen what Valentine's true thoughts were, she was using feelings between her and him. And somehow it was working for Jace.

_He fed my brother with demon blood that is supposed to be black, your eyes are not like that. They are golden, Jace. _

_I don't care until we don't find out who is my father, I won't calm down. Just don't leave my side._

While Luke and Valentine were fighting Alex grabbed the cup and her hand went through it. Valentine's eyes went instantly at the cup, he ran towards her.

"Give me the cup."

"If you are my father, you would know where I would put it." Alex whispered.

She placed Cup into his hand and she threw him into the portal but he pulled her back, Jace and Luke ran to her and caught her she grabbed the dagger and threw at Valentine, and she was pulled on the ground, after portal didn't turned into the ice and exploded.

"I still need to discuss with you." Luke told her. "I understand that you don't want to see me, but let me try and explain myself to you." He touched her cheek but she didn't pulled away from him.

"Fine." With that he left her with Jace and she looked at him.

"I don't believe in the crap that you are my sister." He suddenly said.

"Neither do I. But Jace what are we going to do?" She looked at him.

"I will continue still dating you, though secretly until we don't find out true about myself."

"You don't need to answer me now." He whispered.

" I'll think about it. "

Alex's wounds healed after Isabelle forced her to stay in the institute even though Alex didn't wanted to. The heartache of the thought that Jace might be her brother was killing her. She is glad that Luke agreed that Jace isn't her brother. She should feel happier but she is not. No matter what she tried, Jace would magically appear out of nowhere and would cornered her.

It was obvious that he doesn't believe that she was his sister. But the thought about their conversation they had that night after Valentine's attack, still have occupy her mind. She was so sure that what she felt towards Jace were strong feelings, something that she can't control. Maybe she can give it a try. But it would be so hard for her to hide their relationship from their families. She sighed and turned over in her bed.

It looks like everybody try to make her stay, for example Isabelle, Clary, even Alec. She raised eyebrow in surprise when he came to her and they had_ 'the talk'_, but what shocked her was that he knows what Jace have asked her. When she was about to say, he stopped her and replied. _**"I am his parabatai, therefore I will keep this in secret." **_What actually worried her was Jocelyn. Her mother. The only person she could ever trust was now in bed, sleeping. Only God knows when she will wake up. She finally forced herself to get up, and changed into clean clothes. She grabbed her stele, drawing a soundless rune on her wrist.

She pulled down sleeve of her sweater and walked out of room. She walked down the stairs passing by practice room, she didn't had time to register voices. She just was determined to leave the institute. Nothing in here holds her back. But one strong hand reached her and yanked it forward; she found herself with pair of golden eyes, they were dark, and they were angry. It was the first time for Alex to actually get scared from Jace.

His eyes stared at hers, his hands cupped her cheeks, he kept her imprisoned between him and the door. There's no way out. He pressed her even tighter and she could swear she heard him growl before he crashed his lips on hers; they were clawing, biting, sucking. Alex's eyes rolled back and she moaned into the kiss. The kiss was urgent, passionate. Her knees become very weak, she wrapped legs around him, he pulled away.

"I need you to stay. I need you,_ Alex_."

"Jace.." Alex murmured his name.

"I know what you are saying. I don't buy it! I don't care, I will have you by my side until I don't find out who am I." Jace hissed as he hold her still.

"You convinced me." Alex told him. He smiled into her, leaning his forehead against hers.

But they weren't aware that they have an audience; Isabelle, Alec, Clary and Simon have watched this. Clary doubt that Jace was their brother, even Luke said so. She knew somehow that relationship between Jace and Alex won't be very easy. She know what they are doing was wrong, she also knew that this wasn't very easy for both of them but at some point she understands them.

"I thought they are siblings?" Simon whispered horrified.

"For tenth time, Simon, Jace doesn't believe the word that Valentine told him. So him and Alex will date secretly until he doesn't find out the truth." Alec hissed.

"But still.." Simon mumbled on which Clary sighed.

"You think that Jace and Alex don't understand that. Jace is in love with her, and she with him. It's hardest for Jace, because he finally found someone that he can actually _'love'_. Someone who awaits him when he gets back from demon hunting." Isabelle hissed.

Alec suppressed sigh. Nobody apart from him knew how Jace felt about whole _'sibling'_ thing. A lot of problems surrounded them, and he hoped that they will overcome them. He certainly hope because he know that Alex is a good choice for Jace.


End file.
